


Not Old Enough for Diapers

by zvi



Category: White Collar
Genre: BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Dominant Woman, F/F, Female Character of Color, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to be out of town for a week. I'm going to send somebody to check in on you a couple of times."</p><p>June rolled her eyes, because her next line was no, and Mozzie's next line was to remind her that Neal had asked him to look after her. Then he'd riff on the world being a cruel, hard place, and she'd have to turn away so as to neither laugh at him nor swat him. Who was he telling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Old Enough for Diapers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/gifts).



> Thanks to my boston wife, for helping me clarify my thinking on the type of submission June is looking for.
> 
> Content Note: This story does **not** contain ageplay, diapers, or scat. Just clarifying because of the title.

“I need a favor.”

Alex looked at her phone with something like shock. She hadn’t heard from Mozzie in over a year, since before she’d heard about Neal’s death. “Did we not establish that you’re dead to me?” She should hang up, but a favor from Mozzie was pretty valuable currency in New York. Especially if Mozzie still had ties to the FBI.

“You’ve been thoroughly compensated for the music box, et al,” said Mozzie indignantly. “This would be separate from that. A favor, a large one, from me to you. For nothing strenuous at all.”

“If it’s not strenuous, then why is this a valuable favor? Are you setting me up for your Fed?”

“I would never—.” He took a deep breath, and Alex smiled to herself, pleased that she’d riled him up. “It’s a favor for a friend. Two very dear friends.”

“For Neal?” she asked.

“And June. She's a patron. And a friend.”

* * *

June rolled her eyes when she opened her door, because she was an old lady now, and she could be cranky when the young people tried to manage her. “I told Mozzie to go on his trip without worrying about me,” she pointed out, but she let the young woman in off her doorstep anyway. “What’s your name?”

“Ella Di Cicco,” she said with a smile, hand outstretched. “Mozzie said you were expecting me.”

June sniffed and turned her back. “Despite what Mozzie may have told you about my being fragile, I remember who you are, Alex Hunter. You are trouble, and not in a package as attractive as Neal Caffrey's.” She sighed, in a show of just how put upon she felt. “You might as well come in. Close the door.”

She waited until she heard the clunk of the door and a few clicks of Alex’s heels without the thunk of the bolt sliding home. “Lock it.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Alex.

That was unexpected. And unexpectedly satisfying.

So June decided to play with Alex. Took her to the drawing room and ordered her to change the discs in the DVD player. Sent her to the kitchen to fetch water, then tea, then lemon and sugar and milk.

June wasn’t sure at what point Alex moved from humoring the old lady and into a real attempt at service. She curtsied to offer June the lemon, though.  That made it the easiest thing in the world for June to murmur, “On your knees, dear. Do it properly.”

Alex blinked at June slowly, then smiled just as slowly and sank to her knees, raising the platter of lemon wedges up to where June could pick out just one without leaning over. “Yes, ma’am.”

June squeezed the lemon in her teacup, added sugar, and stirred briskly, then placed spoon and lemon wedge on Alex’s outstretched platter. She did not touch the milk, which she had given Alex special instructions to put in a china creamer. She turned back to her TV screen, playing a movie, she no longer much cared about, but kept watching Alex from the corner of her eye. When the girl’s arms wavered, she said, “Thank you, dear. Take that back to the kitchen and ask Cook when dinner will be ready.”

Dinner would be a delicate arrangement of elements. She didn't want to involve Mrs. Kiersen, her cook, in this power play, wherever it might eventually lead, but she didn't want to break the spell she had created with Alex.

She led Alex upstairs, to her suite, to the bathroom. "Draw a bath. With the almond oil." June went to her dressing room, broke the habit of long years to leave her clothes on the floor, and put on Byron's silk smoking jacket.

She had usually worn something of Byron's when she played these games with him, long ago, when they were young. (With Neal, she had gone naked, with lots of jewelry. It had been satisfying to look at that pretty white boy, and have him look at her, and know that he found her desirable.)

Alex curtsied as June entered the bathroom. June took a deep breath of steamy, scented air. She put her hand in the bath. "Too hot."

Alex curtsied deeper, then turned the cold water tap on. She let it run until the bath was full.

June tested the bath temperature again. Perfect. She took off the robe and handed it to Alex. She reached out a hand for support, and Alex was there, gracefully and silently giving her the leverage she needed to get into the old monster of a tub. "Sweetheart, go to my closet and fold the clothes I left there. Put them in the hamper. Then strip to your underwear and come back in here with the lotion and brush from my dresser."

Alex nodded and left. June sank gratefully into the bath. The warm and the wet and the slick of the oil against her skin made her feel soft and open. She didn't know where she wanted this encounter to end up. Despite what she had said to Alex earlier, the girl was quite decorative enough to consider taking to bed. But not everyone wanted to combine sex and service, and who knew if Alex viewed June as a woman with sexual desires and sexual appeal.

She put the question out of her mind. It would resolve itself later. For the moment, the question was what would Alex wear to dinner. June had a closet full of clothes from the mid-80s which the grandbabies had not yet raided as ironically retro. They should fit reasonably well, and there should be a choice of little black dresses. Or, perhaps, something plum or carmine would work with Alex's coloring.

For herself? She had a black and gold wrap dress that would be easily dressed up with the right jewelry and makeup.

Alex came back and June directed her to brush her hair and braid it. The angle was awkward, but, in this sort of play, June enjoyed making minor annoyances her girl’s problem to solve, being entitled to a deference that age and wealth didn't always guarantee her in daily life.

Alex helped her out of the tub, again without being asked. June smiled at Alex, ordered her to dry June with a soft towel and use the lotion she had brought on June's skin.

June leaned into the firm touch of Alex's hands, the drag of the towel sipping the water from her skin, the slick glide of Alex's fingers as they smoothed oil into her. June reveled in the dance between them, as Alex silently asked June to stretch out an arm or leg for pampering, as she knelt to care for June's feet.

The gingery lemon scent coming from her own skin, from Alex's hands, put a taste in June’s mouth that sparked the memory of pretty young things bringing her drinks on summer beaches, back when the children had all struck out on their own, and she and Byron had gone back to their power games, had introduced new players to their bed.

Alex tied June into her wrap dress, slid the beaded slippers on June's feet, and fastened several thick, cool ropes of gold around her neck. Alex watched as June fixed her makeup. Then Alex accompanied her to the room where June's old clothes were stored.

June sat on the divan and gestured ostentatiously at the closet. “Show me some things you'd look good in, dear. I'm going to dress you properly for dinner.”

Alex cocked her head and asked, “Do I need to be prepared to serve, ma'am?”

"No, dear. You'll be my guest for dinner. But I expect formal behavior.” June smiled and shooed Alex into the closet.

Alex's choices were unexpected. Instead of the simple sheath June had anticipated, Alex came out in a pair of slinky purple pants and a bronze keyhole blouse with lace sleeves.

It looked good, but it wasn't what June wanted, so it had to go back.

The next outfit was a green pencil skirt and a periwinkle wrap top. This was not as flattering, and June waved it off without a word.

The next dress was the expected crimson sheath with long sleeves and no back. Alex circled for June without being told. Alex looked stunning, and June beckoned Alex closer and ran her fingers along the sleeve, enjoying the smooth silk against her fingers, and up Alex’s spine to the neck. Alex shivered and rolled her head to the side, left herself open.

June took the opportunity, pressing a kiss just under Alex’s ear, wrapping her hand fully around the back of Alex’s neck. She felt Alex press into her hand, so she walked around to face her, to press her mouth to Alex’s, to lick at Alex’s mouth until it fell open to her, soft tongue and hard teeth and delicious.

June pressed closer to Alex, moved her hands down Alex’s back, hips, ass. Alex felt good in her hands, plump and round and fuckable. “Brace yourself,” ordered June, and she gave her weight to Alex, a little at first, then all of it, so that Alex was the one keeping them on their feet, keeping them up because June had told Alex to.

Alex didn’t falter under the weight, but she pulled back just a little and asked, “Ma’am, are we skipping dinner?”

The mention of food made June’s stomach wake up. "No, of course not." She got back to her own feet, but she took Alex's arm. "Let's go down.”

Alex's smutty, self-satisfied chuckle answered the question of what they would do after dinner.

* * *

June ran her hands over Alex's shoulders, the muscles strong beneath her hands. “What should I do with you, dearest?” June was sitting on the side of her bed, loosely draped in a simple black peignoir, while Alex, nude, knelt between her feet, facing her. “You were so good at dinner, so refined. I haven’t had such pleasant company, such beautiful company, in quite a while.”

Alex bowed her head. “Thank you, ma’am.”

June leaned over, tilted Alex’s head up, to look deep into her eyes, to catch the pleased, sly smile Alex had tried to hide. “When I ask a question, you should answer me. What should I do with you tonight?” June squeezed Alex’s chin a little, enough to show displeasure for being made to repeat herself.

“You should make me make you feel good,” said Alex. She rubbed her cheek on June’s thigh. “I can use my mouth and my hands. I’m good at it, ma’am.”

“Are you?” asked June. “I liked your hands in the bath, but show me your mouth. Come up and kiss me again.”

Alex stood and bent over June, pressed their mouths together and wrapped her arms around June’s waist. June shivered when she felt Alex’s fingers sweep up her spine. Then Alex moved her fingers in the other direction and June gasped.

“I could use my mouth,” Alex whispered. “If you want, I could.” She pressed just a hair deeper into June’s back, nails angled to dig into June’s skin.

June laughed and said, “Clever girl. Get me ready.” She held out one arm and let Alex pull the peignoir from her shoulders. She sat back, leaning on her hands, and let Alex take a few moments to look her over, the soft hills of her breasts and belly, the tight, grey bush leading between her legs.

Alex smiled and put one hand behind June’s head, the other to June’s shoulder. “I’m going to turn you, so I can get at your back,” she said. As Alex laid June down, she turned June’s head to keep her face from the pillow. She put her hands to either side of June’s shoulders and started by pressing gentle, dry kisses along her spine.

June relaxed into the mattress and exhaled, a lassitude coming over her as she was touched exactly where she wanted in the way that she wanted. Then she felt the heat and the wet from where Alex had opened her mouth and started sucking, working the skin with tongue and teeth. June grunted and whimpered. Alex was good with her mouth, gentle but quick, just enough pressure to set off the nerves in June’s back in the best of all possible ways.

June lay limply, absorbing Alex’s touch and basking in her attention. Every tender scrape of June’s back by Alex’s teeth, every soft breeze of Alex’s breath on her skin, made June warm and glow. She felt very good, but she wanted that good feeling elsewhere, so she spread her legs until they brushed against the inside of Alex’s knees.

Alex’s teeth dug into her harshly for just a moment, then let go entirely. June held her breath, waiting for Alex’s next move. It was downwards, Alex’s hands brushing her outer thighs, waking up so many nerve endings below June’s waist, then stroking more firmly up her inner thighs.

“May I?” said Alex, breathless and eager. June could feel Alex’s breath blow across her lower lips, felt herself swelling, hot and flush with blood in anticipation of being touched, being satisfied.

“I want to watch you,” said June. They moved together quickly, Alex stuffing pillows behind June as she turned over and scooted backwards, supporting herself against the headboard.

Alex came back to lie between June’s thighs and started touching her. Alex started where she’d left off, running her hands up June’s inner thighs, firm pressure which couldn’t be mistaken for a tickle, slow enough to have June clenching and unclenching her fingers in the effort to stay still and just absorb Alex’s touch.

June couldn’t help herself, she shuddered when Alex finally, finally began to play with her lips, stroking and stretching the delicate, tender skin with soft fingers and infinite care. She felt herself go slippery, watched Alex’s fingers start to shine with June’s moisture. “That feels so good, bella,” she breathed. “Touch me just like that.”

June could see the effect this had on Alex. Alex’s hands stayed steady, her motion on June measured and even and good, but Alex started to wriggle on the bed, her hips twisting and her thighs rubbing together. The sight of it made June bite her own lower lip to hold back her whimpers, lean over and put her hands in Alex’s hair.

“Yes,” June whispered. “Just like this.” She pulled Alex’s head down, pressed Alex’s mouth to her pussy, shook when their lips met. Alex’s tongue and teeth were just what June needed, what she wanted. Alex ate a subtle rhythm into her, tongue tracing soft and wet up and down her lips, then sucking hard on her clit, back and forth in a pattern June couldn’t quite work out.

Her first orgasm caught her by surprise, a little spasm that had her lifting her hips into Alex’s mouth, pulling the girl’s head closer and deeper before June caught herself and let go. Alex turned her head, panting into June’s thighs, dragging in great, noisy gulps of air. “That’s a good start, baby,” said June. She pet Alex’s head, softly, tenderly. “Keep going.”

Alex dove back in, licking with more energy, more fierceness, and tension built up all over in June’s body, pleasure bubbling up everywhere, taking her higher and farther than the fast one, making her dig her hands in the bedsheets and twist them up in her fingers, urgency making her twist up and bear down and dizzy, disoriented, giddy.

And then it all burst in a massive release, a glorious quivering that pulled her deep into her own body and insensible to the larger world for a blank little space of time she couldn’t measure.

When June drew a deep breath, back in the bed with Alex and the world, Alex’s ceaseless licking was just too much and she pushed the girl away.

Alex looked up at her, face wet and mouth twisted in the tiniest of frowns. “I was good, ma’am.” June wasn’t recovered enough that she could say anything, so she let the silence linger, instead of revealing her weakness. Alex’s face fell further, and she bit her lip. “Wasn’t I?” Alex laid her head down on June’s thigh, petting softly at her knee. “I—.”

“Of course you were, dearest,” said June. She put her hands back in Alex’s hair, scritching Alex’s scalp. “You are quite talented, and you made me feel very good.” She pulled Alex’s hair, not to punish or hurt, just to get Alex to go where June wanted her. Alex responded by coming up the bed, practically crawling into June’s lap. June wrapped her arms around Alex, rocking her. “You were so good for me, sweetheart. That deserves a bit of a reward. Let me think.”

* * *

Alex was not surprised to find Mozzie in her peripheral vision about a week after the lovely interlude she had spent with June. Once she spotted him, she turned around and walked up to him, grabbing him by the arm before he could run off. “Ask me one question, and then you go. And I don’t guarantee any answers.”

“June said I didn’t owe you a favor. Why would she say that? Because you stole from her?”

Alex sighed. What Mozzie had presented to her as a mildly irritating chore—dropping in on an old woman a couple of times over the course of a week—had turned into a couple of days of turning the reigns over to someone else, narrowing her focus down to the desires of one woman. She had missed the comforting limits of service, the game of seeking out another’s pleasure and providing it. And June had capped their time by sending Alex out decked in a few choice pieces of jewelry, nothing extravagant, but a few earrings and necklaces that looked well on her. The experience was its own reward, and she might look June up again, as long as Alex was staying in New York.

But none of this was really Mozzie’s business, and she didn’t think he would believe her anyway. So instead, Alex led with, “Adult women don’t need babysitters. Did you think at all about how I would make her feel?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Phoenixfalls Dear Writer Letter](http://phoenixfalls.livejournal.com/80715.html)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You said you liked BDSM (but not role-play), was sort of hoping for June dominant/Alex submissive, June dressing Alex, and liked Neal, if I wanted to include him. Hope this hit the mark!


End file.
